A New Life/Hope
This is the fourth episode of the A New Life series. "So, we're all ready?" asked Kurt, as he saw Pete coming to them. "Yeah. Let's find her." replied Pete, looking at the city in the distance, determined to find and protect Angela. ---- "Cool." said Kurt as he stood up. "Please, be careful." asked Nate, worried. Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Always" he replied. "Hey, Kurt" said Barry, approaching them. "What the fuck do you want?" asked Kurt, still visibly angry. "If you are really going to do this - and I know you are, because when you decide something no one in this world can knock it off from your head - Take Leon with you. You know, he knows the streets of Atlanta like the back of his hand. He can make it easier for you two." said Barry, in a more calm and almost sorry way. "I know the streets too, Barry. I lived there, remember?" replied Kurt. Barry remained silent as he was avoiding eye contact with him. "Okay, okay. I'm taking him. It makes sense anyway, he was like these "street cats", wasn't he?" "That was a long time ago. And I regret that everyday." suddenly said Leon, as he approached the four unnoticed. "I heard what you guys said. I'm ready when you two are." "So let's do it, then." said Pete as both Kurt and Leon checked the ammo in their pistols. ---- Pete, Kurt and Leon headed out to where Pete figured Angela was most probably hiding, her apartment. They encountered zombies at the way, but they managed to avoid them without having to shoot, courtesy of Leon, that pointed out that they had few bullets and that shooting the guns would only attract more of them. The three entered the atrium, where Pete recognized the porter as the only zombie there. They never really knew each other, but they shared a few words here and there when Pete was waiting for Angela to come down. His name was Luke, if he remembered well. Pete reminded that Luke told him he had a brother at jail and a another starting at highschool. Poor guy. "This here is someone you knows, Pete?" asked Kurt, pointing his Glock at Luke, who was lurking behind his desk. "More or less." answered Pete. "You wanna do it yourself?" asked Kurt. "No. Go on ahead." said Pete, sad, as he looked at Luke's rotten face. He thought to himself, what if Angela was one of these things right now? He couldn't force himself to do it. Only the thought about her like that already make him almost tear up, but he controlled himself. Kurt shot Luke at his forehead, putting him out. The three then walked upstairs, as luckily, Angela's apartment was at the second floor. There was two of them roaming around, startled by the gunshot that ended Luke's sorrow. Leon and Kurt quickly killed them before they could even notice they were there. Pete carefully walked towards Angela's apartment door, passing by the two corpses on the floor. Apartment 205, that was it. He turned the door knob and for his surprise, it was unlocked. "It's open." said Pete, as he opened it. "Lucky us. We don't need to pick the lock, then." replied Leon. "Do you know how to pick a lock?" asked Kurt. "Of course I know. I was "like these street cats", remember?" roughly replied Leon, remembering Kurt of how he called him earlier. Pete opened the door and found the apartment at a complete chaos. He started to get scared as he saw the mess. Looters, of course. They took her TV, her computer and her radio. "Stupid. Like any of that shit worths something now." he thought to himself. But, where the hell was she? "Angela? ANGELA? Are you here, baby? It's me, Pete! I came for you, sweetie!" Pete yelled, but got no response. He started to get more scared as he walked to her door room. He opened it, and it was the same as the rest of the apartment. "Did you guys find anything?" asked Kurt, from the kitchen. "No! Looks like no one is here!" answered Leon, looking at the bathroom. "Fuck me. Angela..." said Pete to himself, as he looked to her bed. Anything that the looters thought was not worth taking was tossed there. "Pete, buddy. I'm sorry, man." said Kurt, as he came to the room and found Pete, crying as he found a picture of her. He put hind hand at Pete's shoulder, trying to comfort him "Do you know anywhere else she could have gone?" Pete forced himself to stop crying, wiped the tears in his face and tried to remember where Angela could have gone. She was on a vacation, she couldn't have gone to work. Her friend Alice's house, maybe. Her parents lived in New York, she couldn't possibly thought about heading out there to find them. "She had that friend of her... Alice. Best Friend Forever shit, knew each other since the primary. Her parents doesn't live here, and she wasn't working. Alice's house is out best bet." said Pete. "How far is this from here?" asked Leon. "Not much. We can make there in like... fifteen minutes - If we hurry." said Pete, checking at his watch. They had one hour until the sunset. He couldn't believe how much shit have happened in just one day. Troy and Tim have died, he almost died twice, he met Kurt and Leon like an hour ago and they were already helping him to find his girlfriend! "So... What are we waiting for? She's still out there. We have to hurry." said Kurt, after a brief silence. Pete put Angela's picture in his back pocket and gave the room a last look. The good times they spent there looked like years ago. He closed the door and the three exited the apartment. ---- Fifteen minutes later, they were at Alice's house, a small, green one with lots of flowers at the garden. Pete tried to open the door, without sucess. He then started to punch it. "Alice! Alice, are you there? It's me, Pete! If you're there, open up, please! I'm not bitten or whatever, I just want to know if Angela is with you!" he called out as he continuously slammed the front door. "Dude, she ain't there. Let me deal with this." said Leon, walking to the door and pushing Pete aside. He turned the knob some times and then suddenly kicked the door open. "What the fuck, man? I thought you knew how to pick a lock!" said Kurt "Is not like we have a lot of time to pick it, though." replied him "Come on, Pete. Go in there." Pete hastily entered Alice's house. He didn't liked what he saw, though. Right there, in the living room, a corpse hung around, tied to the ceiling fan. "Holy shit." said Kurt, as he saw it. He couldn't force himself to not feel bad about it. Pete looked at it and he quickly discovered it was Alice. Just when he figured it, it moved, trying desperatly to reach him. She was one of them now. Before he could do anything, he heard a shot, and she stopped moving as a bullet perfured her left eye. Pete looked back and saw Leon, smoke still coming out of his Beretta 92FS. "You're welcome." said him, as he holstered it again. "Now, what do we do?" asked Kurt, not knowing what to do. "Pete?... Pete?" Pete walked outside and sat on the porch ladder. What now? He couldn't find Angela, she was still out there, alone. That if she was still alive. What should he do now? What would he do without her? "Pete?" said Kurt, trying to approach him. "Leave me alone, Kurt." said him, with his head between his knees. "No, seriously. Pete." said Leon. "I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, LEON! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT?" shouted Pete, as he looked back to them. "Isn't that your girlfriend?" asked Kurt, pointing to a house two quarters from there. Pete looked to the direction where Kurt pointed, and all his worries disappeared. There she was. Angela. Her bright red hair shining at the sunlight couldn't fool him. And to his surprise, she wasn't so defenseless after all. She was at the roof of the house, shooting zombies with a pistol. Hell, he didn't know his girlfriend was tough like that. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams (No Lines) *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry Also Starring: *Leon Carter *Craig Tucker* *Sarah* *Anthony* Deaths *Luke (Zombified) - Shot in the forehead by Kurt. *Alice (Zombified) - Hung herself at the living room, put down by Leon. Trivia *First (and Last) appearance of Luke (Zombified) *First (and Last) appearance of Alice (Zombified) *First physical appearance of Angela. Category:A New Life Category:A New Life Episodes Category:Issues Category:Tommy